User talk:Lousaffire
|} No Parking Hello, please note that if you place custom campaigns on this wiki, you need permission from the author or creators that allow you to do so... I have locked the page and once you provide the permission, I will remove the lock... As well, when you do get permission and continue editing the page, please try and keep it consistent with the other custom campaigns on this wiki as well. You can use them as an example to get this one up to standards. Thanks. 06abrahb 16:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hi abrahb, sorry i had no idea about the protocols, thanks for heads up though nice to see people keeping things secure, i do have full permission from the author as i am the author man, if you would like me to confirm this in someway please just let me know id be glad to go through the checks, what it is is a few of us mappers were talking about making more of our projects and contributing to the wiki struck me as a great idea if done professionally and honestly, so thats what ive tried to do, i hope this is teh correct way to get in touch with you as im a bit of a wiki virgin and i couldnt find the messege button lol sorry Lou Alright since you are the author of the map and i assume you gave yourself permission to allow this on our wiki :P i will disable the lock and you or anyone can continue editing it... like i said though, please try and keep it consistent with the layout of some of our other custom campaigns here on the wiki. If you do need help with anything, you can always ask either me or User:Sera404 for any assistance. 06abrahb 19:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks man, errm when you say consistant with the layout do you have an example i could look at just so i get where your coming from , thanks Lou Take a look at these custom campaigns, Gas Fever and Suicide Blitz 2. Note, the custom campaign template on the side, the author's quote about the campaign, what the campaign is about, the chapters, if there is a video you can upload it, and finally the link that allows people to download it. You'll probably be using a few templates so just use the drop down menu when editing and insert the correct one, then preview it to see how it will look to viewers and if your satisfied then you can publish it. I have to go now but i'll be online later so if you have any questions (especially about the templates), just post them on my talk page. Thanks! 06abrahb 19:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) nice ill take a look ans see what i can sort out thanks again man Lou hmm feel embarrassed to say it but im stumped, i was looking for someing to click to take me to a template but like i say i am literally new to the wiki expearience man sorry, anyways aill catch you later Lou